


you and him

by serkxt



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Gay, Gore, I can’t write, Intersex Character, M/M, REALLY FUCKING GAY, Sad, akira dies, akiryo - Freeform, i guess, i miss them, ryo is gay, ryokira, shitty - Freeform, tagging is so hard, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkxt/pseuds/serkxt
Summary: you want him back. you realise it far too late, but you love him and you want it back.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	you and him

**Author's Note:**

> hi i still can’t write and i’m tired 
> 
> no that’s not an excuse for the fact i can’t write  
> it’s super short n shitty ik sorry  
> like holy shit it’s short

you talk for hours. you have so much to say, after so long. you feel at peace, finally. you feel like this is it, this is what was meant to be. you and him. you, in you new, original self. you, with your delicate wings and glowing skin.  
you realise that when you were talking, you slowly drifted off further and further, into another place in another world. you grow tired of listening to silence. you want to hear his voice.  
“akira, why am i the only one talking?”  
you sneak a glance at his face. you take quick note of his glassed eyes, a perfect mirror of the stars above. you turn away, then whip your head back. you study his greyed skin, his unmoving gaze and his distance. you move your hand up to his face, and you slowly trace along his cheek. you shiver slightly at the feeling of his stone cold skin.  
you think back over. you connect the dots. you feel stupid. you feel stupid, and betrayed and upset and angry and a whole array of emotions you can’t place. you think, this isn’t because of akira, it’s not because he gave up but it’s because of you. you killed akira.  
you shuffle closer, but you don’t make a noise. you don’t dare disrupt him. you slink your arms around his neck, cradling what’s left of his body in yours. you flutter your stupid wings and engulf you both in a warm frenzy of feathers. you cry. you want it to stop but you can’t. you don’t want to think about how you will never hear his voice or feel his touch. you will never see him smile or laugh or move. you bury your head deeper into the nape of his neck, you sob into his hair, you grip at his skin for any sign of life. you decide he can’t leave you, you won’t let him. you won’t allow him to escape from your arms, so you hold him so,so tight and for a minute you feel him again. you feel his warm hair, his strong build in yours and he’s there with you. you aren’t hugging a corpse, but your hugging akira and he’s alive and he forgives you. you love him. you love him, and you’ll never be able to tell him that. you will never get to be with him. you are alone. you have no one. you have destroyed the world and your heart in the process. you will never get him back. you know, as soon as you let go it’s over, so you just let yourself become trapped in akira. you are afraid. you are scared and unwilling to live. you want akira back. you murdered your best friend and love and you want him back. you press your body against his, your heart against his. you miss him. you miss him and it’s only been a second.


End file.
